Cardiac failure refers to a condition in which the heart fails to pump enough blood to satisfy the needs of the body. It is usually due to some damage to the heart itself, such as from a myocardial infarction or heart attack. When heart failure occurs acutely, autonomic circulatory reflexes are activated that both increase the contractility of the heart and constrict the vasculature as the body tries to defend against the drop in blood pressure. Venous constriction, along with the reduction in the heart's ability to pump blood out of the venous and pulmonary systems (so-called backward failure), causes an increase in the diastolic filling pressure of the ventricles. This increase in preload (i.e., the degree to which the ventricles are stretched by the volume of blood in the ventricles at the end of diastole) causes an increase in stroke volume during systole, a phenomena known as the Frank-Starling principle. If the heart failure is not too severe, this compensation is enough to sustain the patient at a reduced activity level. When moderate heart failure persists, other compensatory mechanisms come into play that characterize the chronic stage of heart failure. The most important of these is the depressing effect of a low cardiac output on renal function. The increased fluid retention by the kidneys then results in an increased blood volume and further increased venous return to the heart. A state of compensated heart failure results when the factors that cause increased diastolic filling pressure are able to maintain cardiac output at a normal level even while the pumping ability of the heart is compromised.
Compensated heart failure, however, is a precarious state. If cardiac function worsens or increased cardiac output is required due to increased activity or illness, the compensation may not be able to maintain cardiac output at a level sufficient to maintain normal renal function. Fluid then continues to be retained, causing the progressive peripheral and pulmonary edema that characterizes overt congestive heart failure. Diastolic filling pressure becomes further elevated which causes the heart to become so dilated and edematous that its pumping function deteriorates even more. This condition, in which the heart failure continues to worsen, is decompensated heart failure. It can be detected clinically, principally from the resulting pulmonary congestion and dyspnea, and all clinicians know that it can lead to rapid death unless appropriate therapy is instituted. It would be advantageous if there were a convenient means by which the fluid status of a patient could be monitored in order to detect the physiologic changes leading to decompensated heart failure at an early stage before clinical symptoms become apparent.